


keith kogane x reader

by lovedowoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedowoon/pseuds/lovedowoon
Summary: soulmate au <3





	keith kogane x reader

like anyone else, you think about your soul mate every once in a while. that is, the only connection you have to them: the red cord that will hopefully lead you to them some day. actually, you might pay a bit more attention to it than necessary. but who can blame you? it's the only connection you have to someone you daydream about. when it moves even the slightest, ripples, or tugs, you immediately notice. no matter how difficult life gets, glancing down at the bright red string wrapped elegantly around your finger immediately calms you. you think they tug with a little more force than your side ever does, even when you ride the train, but you can't be sure. after all, you don't know how these things work, only that they do. or at least, you hope they do. 

one day after a long day of school, you come home to a reporters voice resounding through the living room. your family, even your younger sibling, is watching the news intently. they greet you, and insist you "come see this, something happened at the garrison and.." you put down your things and join them. your younger sibling looks at you with eager eyes as you look on in horror at the explosions and whatnot. "what exactly is going on?" they jump up and explain, "aliens totally just arrived on earth and the garrison is hiding it!! this ufo just crashed like boom and they're trying to cover it up with this science talk but it's clearly aliens and they're gonna experiment on them so the government's in on it too and" they go on, but you realize it isn't any big calamity that'll affect you and get some dinner with your guardians, who have lost interest as well. you suppose it's good your sibling is watching the news for once, and not cartoons. 

your night is uneventful. you barely finish your homework and go to bed. when you wake up, there's a red string going straight through the ceiling. 

you blink. "what?" when you reach up to rub your eyes, you find it's yours -- wait.. what? it's yours. it's you and your soul mates string. stretching your arm out, the red string you've grown accustomed to seeing on the floor is stretching taught through the ceiling. clambering out your house, you look up and find it keeps.. going. you look up and up and up, squinting, angling your head this and that way. it feels surreal, how it disappears into the morning sky. are they on a plane? as it so happens, a plane passes by, but the faint string goes farther up. what.. what's going on? it's too early in the morning for this. are they.. dead? you'd heard stories of red strings going limp, or losing color, but never this. anyone passing by would think you're crazy, but you tug at the red cord in question, and after a minute or two, feel a tug back. so they're.. alive? did they ascend into becoming a god, are they. an astronaut? an alien?? how the hell -- you hear your guardian shout for you to come to breakfast and stand there for a second. you come back to yourself for a second, realizing you're in the middle of the street in your pajamas and have school. when your sibling talks some more about aliens at the breakfast table, you actually listen for once. you feel like a marionette lifting the spoon up to your mouth. what even is this day.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke


End file.
